A gastric calibration tube is a surgical tool used to effectuate a surgical procedure on a patient's stomach in an effort to reduce excessive obesity in the patient. In use, the tube is advanced into a patient's body through an oral cavity and down through the esophagus into the stomach to provide delineation of the antrum of the stomach, irrigation/suction of fluids, and/or a sizing of a gastric pouch. While being advanced, due at least in part to the circuitous nature of this track, a clinician may need to reposition the tube in various orientations until the tube is properly aligned or bypasses any obstruction(s). Increasing maneuverability of the tube can reduce the time to perform a desired procedure.